


Butterfly Effects

by sylph_of_eons



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, post star allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons
Summary: Somewhere out in the deep expanses of space was a star-born warrior. They wore a pearly-white mask and had lavender feathered wings.They currently themselves on a small planet (more of meteor really) covered in a gentle field of grass and a thin atmosphere of oxygen (not that they needed it to breath anyways).That said, their companion, a strange orange butterfly was appreciating the return to a verdant environment.Galacta Knight just laid down in the grass, occasionally glancing at how their fairy-like companion was fluttering about in whimsical manner.
Relationships: Galacta Knight and Morpho Knight
Kudos: 18





	Butterfly Effects

Somewhere out in the deep expanses of space was a star-born warrior. They wore a pearly-white mask and had lavender feathered wings.

They currently themselves on a small planet (more of meteor really) covered in a gentle field of grass and a thin atmosphere of oxygen (not that they needed it to breath anyways).

That said, their companion, a strange orange butterfly was appreciating the return to a verdant environment.

Galacta Knight just laid down in the grass, occasionally glancing at how their fairy-like companion was fluttering about in whimsical manner.

“Enjoying yourself?” Galacta Knight asked, their question honestly coming off as a bit stiff.

“Hm?” The butterfly fluttered over to Galacta Knight, landing on the grass next to them. “-Oh yes. I’m quite enjoying this little planet. So small yet so full of life.”

“Is that so?” Galacta Knight asked, rolling back up in their feet. “I always thought you had a stronger affinity for the macabre.” They said a matter-of-factly.

Morpho’s little wings lowered a bit, as if drooping. “While my duty may be to serve specters of death, that doesn’t necessarily mean that that’s where my passions lie.”

Galacta Knight blinked, taken aback. “Oh, my apologies Morpho. It’s just-“ They paused and looked out into space for a moment as they decided what they would say. “You don’t exactly talk much about yourself.”

Morpho tilted their wings curiously. “This coming from you?”

The knight scoffed softly. “Fair enough.”

A beat of silence followed that exchange.

“That’s not actually a bad idea, though-“ Morpho said, beating their wings in excitement. “Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

Galacta Knight frowned. “I…wouldn’t know where to start.”

“I don’t mean…backstory stuff.” Morpho said, taking flight and gently landing on one of the horns on the knight’s mask. “Just simple likes and dislikes. Favorite colors, foods, creatures - stuff like that.”

The knight blinked once more. Did they even…have favorites? It’s not like they much choice of any of those things while they were trapped in a stasis. They only thing they could see was their pink, crystalline prison. While they mulled to themselves, Morpho began talking anyways.

“Sooo, what’s your favorite color?”

_Not pink, I know that much._ The knight hummed to themselves a bit longer, recalling some of their old memories. Looking at the grass beneath them, Galacta Knight began to fixate on its color. It wasn’t the type of green that was most common on planets; no, the grass of this meteor was more teal in color.

A very pleasant and refreshing teal.

Galacta Knight grew a small smile under their mask. “Teal.”

“Teal?” The butterfly echoed. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Well, what about you, Morpho?” Galacta Knight asked back, feeling their smile grow bigger. “Do you have a favorite color.”

The butterfly tilted forward ever so slightly in a nod. “I do. It’s purple.”

With that, the knight broke into a small laugh. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that for you either! Why purple?”

“Why?” Morpho repeated again, now fluttering casually over to a particularly large blade of grass. “I don’t know. I just think it’s a nice color to look at. I particularly the color of purple galaxies in the night sky.”

Galacta Knight stared at the butterfly, still smiling. When Morpho first happened upon Galacta Knight, the knight had just about resolved themselves to an existence of nothing but imprisonment.

Teaming up with the mysterious specter of doom at first was an act of necessity; a last ditch effort on Galacta Knight’s part to obtain freedom. The partnership seemed obvious; Galacta Knight would assist Morpho in their duties of bringing souls to the afterlife and Galacta Knight would be freed from Nova’s seal.

As time went on, however, Galacta learned that Morpho’s duty was very different than what they originally imagined. Morpho was not a reaper who violently took away life but primarily an entity of empathy, whose role was to ease suffering and maintain balance throughout the universe (multiverse? Galacta Knight was still learning their way around in their new occupation).

The knight had previously resigned themselves to a lonely existence, stasis or not; but Morpho was not just an employer, but a true ally and thoughtful partner.

A less cynical part of Galacta Knight also wanted to call them a friend if possible.

“What’s wrong, Galacta Knight?”

The knight was pulled out of their ruminating and focused their gaze back on Morpho’s butterfly form. “Morpho, have you…ever had a friend before?”

The butterfly fluttered off of the ground as if taken aback.

“I’m just wondering-“ Galacta Knight continued, stepping forward. “Before me, you were doing what did alone, weren’t you? You’ve been to so many different places and seen so many different peoples, but did you have allies or friends of any kind?”

“Oh-“ Morpho murmured, before landing lightly back on the ground. “Hmm. That’s a bit of a tough question to answer-“

The knight narrowed their gaze on their partner.

“I like to consider myself a friend to the lost souls I help guide-“ Morpho began, bent towards the ground. “And I did have friends in my homeland before I was given my role, but no. I haven’t had a friend in a long time.” They said, their usually melancholy voice becoming more clearly tinged with sadness.

“Same for me-“ Galacta Knight replied, turning to gaze up to the sapphire sky where several faint stars glittered and glimmered off in the distance. “There’s a lot of things from my old home that I miss.”

“Yours has been a story filled with much loss and hardship, Galacta Knight.” Morpho mused, flying over and landing on the knight’s mask once more. “The fact that so many have come to misunderstand you is an insult on top of injury.”

The knight just shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me much anymore.”

“Your freedom is enough for you?”

Galacta Knight smiled softly. “Not that-“ They glanced up at the butterfly situated on their mask. “Because at least, I have a friend in you.”

Morpho gasped softly, their wings spreading ever so slightly. “A…friend?”

“Yes-“ Galacta Knight gently raised their glove towards their forehead, letting Morpho climb on before pulling the butterfly where they could clearly see them. “We have to be at this point, correct?”

Another moment of pause followed, before Morpho replied.

“I’m so happy that you agree.” The butterfly said, a warm orange glow brightening around them.


End file.
